On a beach the place to set down a drink, food, suntan oil, cigarettes, keys, money, rings, watches, clothing, fresh towels and other personal items, is usually on the sand on a beach towel. Loss, damage and inconvenience result when the beach towel is moved or someone lies on or kicks the items set down on the beach towel. A stable table, when available, can be most convenient and satisfactory as a solution to this problem.
Beach umbrellas are usually available to rent but not tables.